Revenge
by GreaserTrio
Summary: Victoria wasn't the only one to have an issue with the Cullens. What happens when she finds others and they join forces, along with Victoria's new born, to take down the Cullens? Will it change the way that everything plays out? Will everyone make it out alive? Or will they fall victims to revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I own nothing!**

****Logan sat at the small table at the back of the smoky bar. His sunglasses pushed up high on the bridge of his nose and his blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail. He scanned the room until his eyes stopped on the redhead that was entering. He smiled when she seen him and stated to make her way over.

"Victoria, it's been awhile since the last time we met. How's James?" he asked.

"James is dead," she said dryly. Logan leaned back in his chair.

"I'm incredibly sorry," he said. She brushed the matter away.

"Do you remember the Cullens?" she asked. Logan snorted.

"How could I forget them," he growled. She smirked.

"I want them destroyed," she said simply. Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Word on the street is you are starting an army. Is that true?" Logan asked.

"Yes, but I need more experienced fighters. I don't care what or who they are. Can you get them for me?" she asked roughly. Logan looked at her for a minute and nodded.

"There was a wolf pack in New York about fifty years ago that the Cullens had a fight with. There are still about seven remaining and then there is a vampire in Maine who can influence the mind," he said. Victoria smirked.

"Perfect," she said standing up.

"When's the soonest we can start?" she asked. Logan looked at her.

"What do you mean 'we'?" he asked. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"I can't do this on my own," she laughed coldly. He stared at her.

"There is something I need to warn you about though," he said.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"It might be hard to find these people," he warned.

"I have the rest of eternity," she hissed before walking in the direction of the door. Logan watched as she went and couldn't help but smirk at the thought of ripping Carlisle's head off his shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Miles Grove wondered the streets aimlessly, not caring where she was going and not caring if she ever seen this place again. Every once in a while she would look around her long white-blonde hair and peer over her shoulder. She could feel someone following her. Then a girl stood in front of her. Her scent was so familiar; it was what she was taught to destroy, but she merely looked at the redhead and huffed.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked bored. The redhead smiled.

"Miles Grove, right? I know so much about you," she said coming closer to the young girl. Miles bared her teeth.

"_Who_ are you and what do you want?" she repeated.

"I'm Victoria, and I want to give you a chance at revenge," Victoria said sadly. Miles head shot up.

"Renege on what?" she asked. Victoria smirked.

"The Cullens." The hair on Miles' neck and arms stood up and she growled.

"What are you talking about?" he snarled.

"I know all about the little raid on you pack, killed you brother. Am I right?" Victoria said. Miles bared her teeth.

"What's the catch," she demanded, Victoria raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing. But you might want to bring your whole pack, one fifteen year old wolf isn't going to cut it," she said. Miles snorted.

"I'll do it and call the rest of my pack on one condition," Miles said.

"And that is?" Victoria asked.

"Alice and Emmett are _mine!"_ she growled.

"Done,"she said. Miles smiled.

"Where do I meet you when I have the others?"

The grass what cold under Winter's feet as she made her way to the lake where Logan said he was going to meet her. She quickly spotted him and raced down the hill.

"Logan," she panted.

"Winter, how are you?" he asked. She snorted.

"Still a blood-sucker so what do you think the answer is?" she asked. He smirked.

"Actually that's what I need to talk to you about. A friend of mine is making an army to destroy the Cullens," Logan said. Winter looked up.

"I'm in," she growled, "Those bastards need to cherish."

"Now don't just start jumping to conclusions," Logan started.

"No! They took everything from me. I was suppose to die on the Titanic with my family, my mom,dad, and brothers. I wasn't suppose to become this," she cried. Logan dipped his head.

"It's your decision," he said.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

"Now, but you have to understand that their will be werewolves with you," Logan warned.

"As long as their on my side, I won't care," she growled and followed Logan as he bolted in the direction of Illinois, where he was suppose to meet Victoria.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight**

Victoria looked at the five werewolves and two vampires with pleasure. She had an advantage over the Cullens. Miles looked at Winter sharply.

"Get _out _of _my _head," she growled. Winter laughed and Miles crouched. Victoria and Logan threw themselves in front of the fighting females.

"If we're going to work _together, _you have to get along," Logan hissed. Miles snorted at Winter before a young boy stepped out and stuck out his hand toward the male vampire.

"I'm Cory," he said, his red hair covering is right eye. The vampire looked at the wolf hesitatly.

"Roland," he said, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"That's my mate, Hailey, and her sister Miles and then my beta Jason and my cousin William," Cory said. Roland nodded towards Winter.

"That is my mate, Winter," he said. Hailey stepped forward and grabbed Cory's arm.

"It nice to meet you both," she said in a sweet soothing voice.

"So you can control minds?" Jason asked eagerly.

"Winter can influence the mind," Roland said proudly.

"Sweet," William smirked. Miles looked at Victoria.

"Where are we going to now? Are we going to go straight to the Cullens?"she demanded.

"Be patient. There are others on the other side of Forks, but the problem is the Cullens will be waiting for me," she said. Cory looked at her.

"Miles will take your left flank, Jason your right. I will cover your front with Hailey and William has your back," Cory dipped his head respectfully. Roland nodded.

"And me and Winter will excort Logan. She can confuse them on which way we are heading," he said, "And it will be to much of a distraction if we all move together."

"Then Hailey will stay with you," Cory said, "I trust you to take care of her."

"We will," Winter said. Victoria smiled.

"We better get going," she said. The five wolves phased and the two groups split. The trees rushed passed then as they ran. Miles kept her nose up, smelling the air for the Cullens. The sound of rushing feet told her someone had scented them.

_"Miles, look out!" _A pair of strong arms warpped around her neck and she was pulled down. She broke free and whirled around and saw Emmette. Miles growled and snapped her jaws inched from his face. His eyes widened.

"_Get back here and cover Victoria!" _Miles growled once more before charging back to her spot on Victoria's right.

"We're going to cross here. We don't have to worry about vampires, but be on the look out for wolves," Victoria yelled. Miles grunte and they fle over the stream. Almost at once a pack of wolves were on our tails. A grey one snapped at William's heels.

"_Jason, Miles, get him off Will and get to the other side of Forks!" _Jason and Miles turned and growled at the light grey wolf. It skidded to a stop and growled at them danderously. Jason sprang for her throat and Miles flung herself on her back. The wolf under them started to buck and Miles', being smaller then most, was thrown off.

_"They have a good start, but I hear more coming at we won't be able to take them all. We need to either catch up to the others, or get oast Forks and wait for them on the other side." _Miles went to protest, but russet wolf jumped out of the thicket and the they had no choice but to run. When the got about half way there they seen a darker grey wolf and Emmette fighting.

_"He better not kill him, that's my job."_

_"Are you ever going to get over him." _Miles looked at Jason for only a second before grunting.

"_Let's go before the see us." _They ran until they passed Forks were Logan wa waiting for them. Thy pahsed back.

"We have a problem," Logan said.

"What is it?" Jason asked. Logan looked at his feet.

"It seems the Cullens have their own army," he said,

"I didn't sense anyone but them," Jason said confusd. Mies rolled her eyes.

"He means the wolves," she said.

"We could teach the army how to fight them," Jason suggested. Logan smiled.

"You would do that?" he asked, as though he expected that answer.

"Yes," Jason said,

"Good, we'll started right now. Follow mw," Logan said, walking deeper into the forest.


End file.
